Times When Anakin Skywalker was Just Grumpy and the Time He Was Evil
by katierosefun
Summary: Ahsoka Tano never did quite catch onto whether her master really was lingering towards the Dark Side and becoming untrustworthy or if Anakin Skywalker was simply having another bad day...these are the five times when she faced a rather grumpy Anakin Skywalker and of course, the one time he actually joined the Sith.


**Hi guys! So, I know that it's been a while since I've uploaded an Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano brother/sister one-shot between the two...(I've been busy with other stories and school work...) but after seeing this HILARIOUS meme on Google Images, I just HAD to write a story that went along with it! XD The meme said something along the lines of-"Can't tell if my master really is going to the Dark Side or is just having a bad day," with an image of Ahsoka on it! LOL, I couldn't help but to think, 'Poor Ahsoka...always left in the dark.' And then, DING, the idea-light bulb went off in my head and I began writing this story ASAP. Now, the chronology of the parts are a bit different and out-of-order so you'll have to excuse me for that...and YIPPEE I FINALLY WATCHED STAR WARS (the movies) FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! Now, I know what ya'll thinking-"Katierosefun has SO many Star Wars: The Clone Wars Fan Fictions and she hasn't watched ONE Star Wars movie EVER?!" Yeah, yeah, I know-humongous shocker, right? But it's true. For some reason, I've never gotten around watching the original movies until now and yes, I had to endure the pain of watching Anakin Skywalker kill younglings in the Temple...I couldn't stop sobbing...! :'( Anyways...my useless Star Wars ramble is over, read on! :) (And I finally managed to know how to make the little line-separation thing for the Fan Fiction documents...took me almost an entire year to notice it, sheesh! XD) **

* * *

**I. 'Of Windows and Younglings'**

It was times like these when Ahsoka Tano didn't quite know whether her master was just in a bad mood or if he really was having one of those 'Dark-side' moments that Master Kenobi had constantly told her about to watch out for.

Anakin Skywalker, her master and best friend was pacing the floor of their shared quarters with a very indignant, troubled look on his face. "Master, don't you think you should sit down? Some of us are trying very hard to remain patient." Ahsoka says calmly.

"I am patient! What are you talking about, Ahsoka? And even if I wasn't, could you blame me? No, you can't, it's because there are just some things that the Jedi do not under—" Anakin cuts himself off abruptly as Ahsoka stares at him with confused eyes. "Er…what?" Ahsoka asked, somewhat humored. "I only asked if you could sit down."

Anakin was about to shoot back an answer when a knock sounded from the door. With a heavy sigh, Anakin opened the metallic door up and Master Kenobi stood on the other side with a sympathetic smile on his face. "Anakin, you're needed at—"

"I know, Master!" Anakin practically shouts. "I know that the Council wants me to be around in the Chambers! I don't need a babysitter!"

Master Kenobi blinks, apparently just as taken a back as Ahsoka was. "Anakin, this isn't for—"

Anakin shook his head. "You know what? I get it. I get how the Council doesn't trust me, they never did, who cares, right?" He muttered angrily and pushed past the poor master.

Ahsoka sighed and stood from her bed as Anakin stormed down the hallway. "What's the matter with him?" Master Kenobi asks, confused. Ahsoka smirked and crossed her arms. "If only I knew, Master…" She murmurs. "He's been on and off like that all day. He practically killed me when I told him just to sit down…he was ranting on and on and on about the Council being stupid and all that…" She gave an apologetic smile to Master Kenobi and he winced.

"Anakin has been…and always will be a bit on-edge about the Council not always trusting him." The older man explains and Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Why? I mean, sure, Anakin can be cocky and all that, but he's one of the greatest Jedi I've ever—"

A loud scream echoed through the Temple and both friends froze. "Is that…?" Ahsoka asks slowly as Master Kenobi's face paled. "If he's behind this…" He murmurs.

They both exchanged dark looks. "Anakin!" The pair shouted and ran out of the room.

Ahsoka felt her heart pounding—the scream had sounded _terrified_, as though the very fabric of the universe was ending…not to mention the pitch—something had been wrong, and she felt a strange premonition in her gut that her beloved master was behind it.

She turned a hallway and shouts, "Master, what did you—"

Her voice stopped and her eyes widened at the mess. Anakin was smiling sheepishly at a nearby window which was shattered from the top to bottom.

Master Kenobi buried his face in his hands. "Anakin, what did you do now? And who got hurt?" He asks.

Anakin winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Er…well, you see, Master…I got a little frustrated with meeting the Council and um…accidently took out my anger on the window…and I'm pretty sure there were a couple of younglings training down below." He mumbled under his breath, his face flushed.

Ahsoka blinks and couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief. So her master _hadn't _gotten crazy…at least, not yet.

Master Kenobi inspects the damage carefully and says, "Anakin, just because you have a light saber doesn't mean you can…break things."

Anakin winced again. "Erm…I've realized that…" He says apologetically. Master Kenobi sighed. "You're going to have to keep your temper in check, Anakin." He simply said..

Anakin crossed his arms. "What do you mean? Everyone says that, Master, I'm completely nor—"

Ahsoka coughed into her fist and Anakin sighed, his shoulders rolling forward into a slump. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Good. Now, let's go calm down those younglings, shall we?" Master Kenobi asked lightly.

* * *

**II. 'Of Criminals and Justice'**

"Master, wait up!" Ahsoka shouts frantically as Anakin darted down the Coruscanti streets angrily. "He's getting away, Ahsoka! We need to get him now!" Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka sighed, shaking her head but continues to run after him. She dodged through people lumbering around lazily in the streets and finally broke through a crowd to catch a glimpse of her master disappearing around a corner—_again_.

"Master!" Ahsoka shouts again and runs around, her eyes moving back and forth to catch Anakin's movement once more. At last, she hears a loud thudding noise as well as the ignition of a light saber following quickly after.

Ahsoka ran around the corner and sure enough, sees Anakin slamming the poor criminal into a wall. She winced. She knew well enough that this criminal was not supposed to be taken lightly but when her master was angry…it's not safe for anyone to be around him.

"You will pay for your crimes against the Republic." Anakin growled, slamming the man against the wall once more.

The man cringed but he held steady against Ahsoka's master. "You think that you can be safe, _Jedi_? The Republic is losing this war and all of you are simply blindsided by it."

Ahsoka felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and for a minute, her master's face wavered. A second later, however, his face morphs back into rage and says, "You don't know anything so shut that mouth."

"Do I, Skywalker? Do I really know nothing?" The man asks, his eyes glittering viciously. "Do I really not know that you were raised on Tatooine? That your mother is dead? That you are the Ch—"

Ahsoka flinched as Anakin abruptly stabs the man through the chest with a quick, fluid motion of his blue light saber. Ahsoka watched somewhat sadly as the man slumps over, the fresh burning hole of a light saber piercing through his chest.

Anakin looks over to Ahsoka, his eyes cold and fierce. "C'mon, Snips. Nothing left to do but drag this sleemo away." He says. Ahsoka nods wordlessly as Anakin levitates the lifeless body off the ground and they headed towards to the prison together.

•◊•

"Um…Master?" Ahsoka asks quietly later that night. Anakin was sitting on his bed, fiddling with his arm (as usual) and despite the fact that they had not spoken of the incident earlier that day, Ahsoka couldn't help but to feel uneasy how quickly her master had killed that man. Sure, he was a criminal and he'd done tons of awful things but…the Jedi were trained to not ever kill someone out of anger and frankly, Ahsoka could sense that even now Anakin was indignant with the entire situation.

"What's wrong, Snips?" Anakin asks, his eyes still fixed on his glove. Ahsoka shifted in her seat and mumbles, "About what that guy said…I was just curious what he meant by…you know, all that stuff about Tatooine and something about your mother…? I thought you said that—"

Anakin stood up abruptly and Ahsoka flinched, leaning back against the wall out of fear. Anakin paused and Ahsoka swallowed, wondering what she could have possibly said wrong. For a moment, there was an intense pause between the two and then Anakin sits down, a small smirk on his face. "It's nothing, Snips. Just a regular sleemo who's blabbering to save his life." He said lightly and Ahsoka frowned.

"Yes, but Master, I thought that the Jedi were never supposed to kill out of hatred." Ahsoka says quietly. Anakin shrugged halfheartedly and says, "It wasn't hatred, Ahsoka. It's called doing what's right. He was a criminal, correct?"

"Yes, but—" Ahsoka starts and Anakin cut her off with a shake of his head. "It's as simple as that, Snips. You'll understand sooner or later." He says and ends the conversation by resting his head on the pillow. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at her master's sleeping form and she stuck out her tongue.

"I saw that, Ahsoka." Anakin says sleepily from the pillow and Ahsoka's mouth dropped open in surprise. Huffy and indignant, she stuffed her face in her pillow and tossed the covers over her head.

* * *

**III. 'Of Senate Meetings and Tickle Fights'**

Ahsoka thought that her master couldn't reach an angrier limit than he was already achieving. When she had awoken that morning, she already knew deep down that this day was going to be awful.

Firstly, her master seemed to have a bad night's sleep—again—and was urging the poor Togruta to train harder. After hours and hours of light saber clashing and exhausting agility exercises, Ahsoka had plopped down onto the mattress and lay there pathetically as Anakin left to grab lunch.

Almost immediately, Anakin had scolded her for sitting down so quickly and she hardly had any time to eat lunch before going straight back to training. Right after, Ahsoka ended up being dragged into a long, boring Senate meeting about banking clans and the Trade Federation and things that numbed all of her senses. Ahsoka had watched her master curiously and had a sudden suspicion that he only came because Senator Admidala was there.

Of course, attachments were against the Jedi Code, but Anakin would simply flirt with the good senator. Hopefully, it was nothing more.

However, the brief spark of good nature vanished almost immediately after Senator Admidala was assigned to some sort of top-secret spy mission according to her master. Ahsoka didn't even know how she knew about the entire aspect that Padmé was going to go undercover and try to retrieve Separatist plans through a man named Rush Clovis.

Apparently, the Senator and this Clovis man were good friends and Anakin Skywalker evidently did not like this one bit.

"Master, relax. It's just a spying mission. It's not like anything bad is going to happen to Senator Admidala." Ahsoka says as she watches her master change out of his Jedi robes. He flung his cloak on the bed and mutters, "She has no idea what she's getting herself into. No idea!"

Ahsoka raised an eye-marking, unsure if her master had heard her or not. "Master, are you listening to me? Padmé is capable of defending herself even if Clovis is the bad guy." She says soothingly.

Anakin looks over at Ahsoka and hisses, "It's the stupid Council's fault. They can't just send her like this!" Ahsoka sighed as Anakin went back to sorting through the closet and flopped on the bed. Her master was already going to get into the deep, grumpy and angry concentration mode. She didn't like it one bit.

"Master, relax." Ahsoka says after some time when Anakin stands up and began to kick at the wall. "I can't!" Anakin snapped. "Ahsoka, this isn't some regular negotiation meeting! This is different!" His voice got louder with each word and he buried his head in the pillow on his bed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She hated it when her master had begun to get moody like this. The fact that her master was acting this angrily over a simple mission that the senator was being sent to disturbed her even more.

"Master, you don't happen to have feelings for Senator Amidala…do you?" Ahsoka asked timidly. Anakin's reaction was immediate. He lifted his expressionless face to Ahsoka and asks, "What?"

Ahsoka shrugged and rubbed her arms. "I don't know…it's just that you're acting…different about this."

Anakin stood up and says, "Don't be stupid, Snips." His voice was cold and Ahsoka recoiled, hurt by the harshness behind his words. "Padmé and I are just friends. Besides, you wouldn't understand. No one ever does."

With that, Anakin walked out of the room.

•◊•

It wasn't until it was very, very late at night when Anakin finally walked back into the shared quarters. Ahsoka lifted her head from her data pad with a tired, sad smile and asks in a nonchalant voice, "How was it?"

Anakin hung his cloak in the closet and says, "It was just fine. Everything went well." Ahsoka frowned. Her master did seemed light-hearted for sure. He turned and gave Ahsoka a smirk. "What's with the face? Aren't I allowed to be happy?" He asks.

Ahsoka put down her data pad and shrugged on the blankets over her shoulder. "Leave me alone, Master." She says icily.

"Aw, Snips, are you actually mad at me?" Anakin asks, his voice playful and teasing. Ahsoka responded by throwing her pillow at his head without even looking at him. She smirked at the wall as she heard her master muttering a small curse and then cries out as Anakin sits on her.

"Master!" Ahsoka protested, trying to kick him off her legs. Anakin grins and jumps a bit, causing the young girl to moan. "Get off!" She hisses.

"Nope!" Anakin replied cheerfully, kicking off his boots. Ahsoka let out a loud, dramatic sigh and covered her hands. "You're so annoying!" She shrieks. Anakin let out a small laugh. "I know, Snips." He says lightly. "But do you have any proof?"

Ahsoka reopened her eyes and snaps, "You called me stupid today! That's not funny! And now you just waltzed into the room and acted like everything's okay!"

Anakin pouted and Ahsoka faltered. "Snips, you know that I don't mean that, don't you?" He asks, crossing his arms. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings of anything. I was just grumpy."

Ahsoka bit her lip and stared at the ceiling, refusing to give in. "I'm still not gonna forgive you." She muttered. "Yes, you will." Anakin said in a sing-song voice and tickled her arms. Ahsoka squirmed but couldn't help but to giggle. "No fair!" She says breathlessly. "Tickling isn't allowed!"

"It is now!" Anakin shouted gleefully and Ahsoka squirmed, struggling to avoid his fingers. At last, they both fell off the bed and Ahsoka was laid out on the metallic floor, laughing as her master began rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Am I forgiven now?" Anakin asked as he hauled himself into his own bed. Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she laid her head out on her pillow. "Yeah, Skyguy, you're forgiven." She said quietly.

"Good." Anakin says into the darkness and he paused. "Hey, Snips?"

"Yeah?" Ahsoka whispered. Anakin paused again and he says, "You know that I won't ever hurt you, right?"

"I know." Ahsoka replied.

A small smile spread across Anakin's face. "Good. Night, Snips."

"Night, Skyguy."

* * *

**IV. 'Of Faked Deaths and Concealed Identities'**

"And how do you know you have the whole truth?!" Ahsoka heard Anakin growl at Obi-wan in the morning. Ahsoka paused and hid behind a supply crate as her master stormed away from the older man in a rage. She frowned and shook her head. The entire fact that Obi-wan Kenobi had faked his death and had been going undercover as Rako Hardeen was a rather large shock to her as well as Anakin. She was too happy and relieved to actually be angry at the wise master, but she already could sense Anakin's frustration and anger towards the Council and just about every blasted thing in the galaxy.

"I know you're there, Ahsoka, so come on out." Obi-wan says tiredly. Ahsoka stiffened but wordlessly crawled out from behind the crate. "Sorry, Master Kenobi." She says sheepishly, her eyes drifting to Rako's face. She could never quite shake off the fact that Obi-wan was in that bounty hunter's body and he merely chuckled at her slightly disgusted expression.

"Don't worry, young one, I'll be back to normal soon enough." He says lightly. Ahsoka managed to give him a small smile and said, "I heard what Master Skywalker said…I think he's just really confused."

"You know him as well as I do now, Ahsoka." Obi-wan replied, clasping his hands behind his back. "He's…struggling."

"I can see that." Ahsoka replied, sighing. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Yes…make sure you do." Obi-wan replied solemnly before Ahsoka darted off to the ship.

•◊•

Ahsoka's head was spinning from the news of it all as they landed on Coruscant. When she had arrived at the ship, Anakin was already meeting with the Chancellor and whatnot. What she didn't know was that the Count himself had been waiting for the two. Her master managed to get the Chancellor to safety with Obi-wan's help but…that was a bit _too_ close for comfort.

Anakin was still giving Obi-wan the slight cold shoulder and she sighed, walking over to him. "Upset about Master Kenobi?" She asks, her arms crossed. Anakin shrugged. "So what if I am?" He asked.

Ahsoka shrugged back. "I was just wondering." She says and after a pause, sighed. "Master Kenobi may not have wanted this any more than you did." Ahsoka said softly. "No, Snips, he did. He actually told the Council to keep it a secret from me." Anakin replied dully.

Ahsoka blinked and winced. "Oh." She says quietly.

"See? Even you didn't have the entire truth!" Anakin snapped. Ahsoka lifted her hands in surrender and says, "But do you see me stomping around and yelling at everyone? No, you don't!"

"That's because it's Obi-wan! You don't know him as well as I do, Ahsoka!" Anakin replied indignantly. Ahsoka crossed her arms. "But he's still my friend!" She hisses. "Don't act like this is only affecting you, Anakin!"

Ahsoka inwardly smirked as she watched her master flinch. She didn't call him by his first name unless something was truly wrong or if she was just at the edge of exploding. Right now, she was at the edge of exploding.

"Fine." Anakin said, sighing and he leans backwards on the wall. Ahsoka sat down on the ground and paused. "That doesn't mean I don't blame you for getting angry, either." She said at last. "I mean, of course it's awful that Obi-wan faked his own death and didn't clue you in on it…or anyone on it…" She added.

"But he's a good guy. He did it for the best." Ahsoka finished and looked over at her master, hopeful for some sort of answer.

Instead, he simply grunted and says, "I know, Snips. I hate it, but I know."

Ahsoka gave him a halfhearted smile which he returned and then he was out of the room.

* * *

**V. 'Of Attachments and Boys'**

"So you mean to tell me that Lux _kissed_ you?!" Anakin growled loudly. Ahsoka winced. She had really, truly hoped that her master wouldn't find out about the entire incident between her friend and herself. Ahsoka didn't even know how R2 was able to get footage of Lux pressing his lips against hers…he wasn't even there!

But apparently, R2, like his master, has his own ways of seeking things out…and having them revealed at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ahsoka didn't even know what was going on until she heard her master shout in a loud, angry voice, "_Ahsoka! Come back here! You have lots of explaining to do!_" At first, she had wondered if perhaps he had found the dents in the Twilight due to a couple of, er, _experiments_ on the ship. Instead, she found a rather angry Anakin Skywalker replaying a holo-vid from R2's memory of Lux kissing Ahsoka.

"Would you like to explain this to me, _Snips_?" Anakin had growled angrily as Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened. "Um…not really…?" She stammered. Ahsoka had whirled around in an attempt to escape her master's clutches but it was too late.

Now, she faced Anakin by biting down on her lip and choosing her words as carefully as she possibly could. "It was just to keep our cover from being blown! I was a bit loud on my part about the Death Watch and he couldn't think of any other distraction except to—"

"The only distraction was to kiss you?! He couldn't think of anything else?! What is he, brain dead?!" Anakin yells, his voice echoing in the hanger. Ahsoka winced again and says, "Keep your voice down! He was panicking! I was panicking! We were all panicking!"

Anakin face palmed and growled, "I'm gonna kill him." Ahsoka glared at her master, her arms crossed. "So what? It's not like I like him!" She snapped.

_Well, not really…_

"Not the point, Ahsoka! I just…where the hell is he, anyways?!" Anakin yells. Ahsoka folded her hands. "I don't know." She said quietly. "He might have returned to his home planet but…I don't know."

Anakin shook his head. "You know what? Forget it, I'm gonna have a long discussion with the dignified Bonteri boy." He ran off, still muttering darkly under his breath. Ahsoka simply cringed and shouts, "Wait up!"

•◊•

Ahsoka watched, slightly fascinated and scared by how quickly her master's face can change from the color red to purple within a matter of seconds.

"Anakin, it's not like Lux tried anything—" Padmé was trying to explain but Anakin shouts, "I don't care!" He flung his hands up in the air and began pacing the floor. Padmé and Ahsoka exchanged pained looks and the senator whispers, "He's a bit on-edge, isn't he?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and whispered back, "He's been like that all day! It's not like something awful happened! It's just…something quick! Besides, Master Skywalker's had to do something like that before!"

Before Padmé can respond, Anakin shouts, "I'm right here, Ahsoka! And no, I've never had to do something like that!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Really? Because whenever we have some sort of female trying to kill us, you somehow _always_ get out of trouble! I wonder why!" She snapped, her voice tainted with sarcasm.

Anakin crossed his arms and smirked. "That's different!" He says. Ahsoka made a small harrumphing noise and then Anakin points out, "Ventress didn't try, now, did she?"

Ahsoka frowned. "Well, she's different…" She mumbles. Anakin shrugged and says, "So why are you aiming me? In fact, why are we talking about this? This isn't about me, Snips!"

Padmé sighed and leaned back on the couch as she watched Anakin and Ahsoka launch into a fight once more. "You know, Anakin, it's just a simple mistake. I'm sure that Lux didn't mean any harm." She says soothingly, giving him a warning glance.

Ahsoka waited quietly in hopes for her master to calm down and at last he grunts, "Don't think you're getting lucky with this, Ahsoka. I'm still going to remember this."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and says sarcastically, "I'll be looking forward to that."

"'Course you will."

* * *

**And that one time he was evil…**

Ahsoka Tano had never been so terrified in her entire life.

She never thought that she would be running from clone troopers _again_.

Her breath came out in quick, shallow pants and she gasped for more air as she stopped quickly in a street. She could hear the pounding footsteps of troopers march past her.

Ahsoka swallowed. She had known that she would have to break away from the Order but why would the troopers still be after her? And why was the Temple smoking? Did something happen? Why were there Jedi being killed?

Despite the fact that she _did_ leave the Order, she still had connections with the Jedi that she used to call her family and mentors. Ahsoka had felt her own beloved friend, Master Plo Koon, die quite abruptly. Almost immediately, she had realized that there were more and more Jedi being killed.

She hadn't realized who would do such a thing but her questions were soon answered when a clone trooper unexpectedly dropped from a roof of a Coruscant building and began chasing her through the streets.

Now, Ahsoka was concealed by the shadows and eavesdropping on the neighboring clone troopers.

"Where did she go?"

"Hurry up—Lord Sidious wants all of them dead."

"Where's General Skywalker?"

"He already took another division to the Temple."

Ahsoka covered her mouth. Her former _master_ was behind all of this? _Anakin was behind all of this killing?_

No.

Ahsoka couldn't believe it—she _refused_ to believe it.

_"I would never hurt you, Ahsoka, never!"_ Her head spun as she thought of those words that Anakin had cried out to her right before she jumped off of the sewer tunnels just a couple of weeks ago. She was already on the run, since she had been accused of bombing the Temple, and she was grateful that Anakin had stood by her.

But now…now she didn't know what to think. Ahsoka's eyes darted back and forth, looking for some sort of quick exit that would allow her to evade the clone troopers once again. Her line of vision caught onto a small ledge that was jutted out from a skyscraper and she smiled to herself.

Using the Force to assist her, Ahsoka leapt to the ledge and balanced herself quickly by grabbing ahold of the wall. Beads of sweat were already forming on her skin, even though she wasn't worried about jumping at all. No, it was a simple premonition—a sinking feeling in her stomach that yelled at her to turn back around and leave the planet as quickly as she could.

However, she also knew that if what she assumed was correct, transportation out of Coruscant would be difficult—especially if she was a former Jedi apprentice.

Running through the roofs in quick, efficient movements, Ahsoka managed to skid to the front of the Temple, slightly out of breath and her heart pounding hard in her chest. She frowned. She could feel all of the anger and hatred that was disturbing the Force right now from that very building—the sacred home of the Jedi.

Ahsoka felt the sinking feeling in her stomach stoop down even lower as she walked unsteadily into the building. She could hear gun shots and clashing light sabers and for a minute, she paused. Clashing light sabers? No youngling or Jedi in the right mind would be fighting each other in a time as chaotic as this!

Ahsoka hurried inside, desperate to stop whatever conflict that was merging throughout the place. Of course, she had cut herself away from the Jedi—it was what she wanted. However, she could not bear to think of the lives of innocent people being spent neither the fact that her former master would be the one pulling the strings to this gruesome plot.

And that was when she saw it.

She stopped short in the middle of the carpeted hallway and watched, her mouth agape and her eyes filled with shock as Anakin cuts another Jedi Knight in half. Her hands trembled and she whispers, "Anakin?"

Her heart stopped for a minute as she sees Anakin lift his eyes to look at Ahsoka and she asks, "What are you doing? Why are you killing all of these people?"

"Ahsoka, you were right! The Jedi are corrupt and they were planning on overthrowing the Chancellor!" Anakin says, his voice angry and filled with hatred.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Anakin, when I said that I couldn't stay here any longer, I meant it but you can't just…go around killing those who wronged you! There's children here!" She protested.

"Don't call me that! That name means nothing to me!" Anakin shouted back and Ahsoka backed away, shaking her head slowly. "What do you mean?" She whispered.

"I'm now known as Darth Vader." Anakin whispered and Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to sink to the floor and begin sobbing but she lifted her head high and whispered, "You joined the Sith."

"I'm more than this, Ahsoka. Don't you see? I can do so much more!" A hint of maniacal glee was dancing dangerously along Anakin's voice and he says, "This is what I can do."

Ahsoka stared right into Anakin's eyes, hoping for a glimmer of the good that was always inside of him but instead found nothing. All she could detect was a sudden coldness and white-hot anger that was slowly burning away the very person that Ahsoka had cared about so dearly in her heart.

"You don't have to do this, Anakin." Ahsoka says quietly. "You can still go back and condemn yourself! You promised me—you promised everyone that you wouldn't ever go to the Dark Side!" She stomped her foot angrily on the ground, grief slowly taking control of her once-steady mind. "I looked up to you! You told me that you would never hurt me and…Anakin, this is hurting me!" She cried out.

Anakin deactivated his light saber and all hints of familiarity towards Ahsoka disappeared. "I see what you're going to do now. You think that you can over throw me, too, don't you? You think that you have more power than me, don't you?" He asks in a dangerously quiet voice. Ahsoka's mouth dropped open. "What? Anakin, how could you say that? Have I ever…a thirst for power is never the way for morality! Think, Anakin, think!" She says.

Suddenly, Ahsoka spotted clone troopers advancing her from all around and she hears the echoing sound of guns being prepped and readied. She closed her eyes. This was how it was going to end.

She reopened her eyes and spotted the cruel smile on Anakin's face.

"Good bye, Anakin. I have lost my brother today." She whispered and a single tear slid down her cheek before the blasts of the guns went off and she had joined the Force at last.


End file.
